I Finally Found You
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: "I finally left his clutches. I've looked for you for days." I smiled. "Now I finally found you!"
1. Why am I here?

**Hi everyone! Here's the sequel to "My Lost Sister". If you haven't read that yet, please read it. Sorry if this chapter isn't good.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Blake Koopa belongs to Manyface-Blake on DeviantArt.**

* * *

><p>"Slave! Hurry up!" I heard Justin yell. I walked slowly through the halls of his fortress. Some of the other servants here stared at me while I walked passed them. I sighed as I got close to the doors. I opened them and walked inside. The Toad was sitting on his throne, waiting for me. I walked up to him slowly. I handed him his food and bowed and walked away.<p>

As I left I wondered, "How long have I been here? Where are my parents? Why am I here?" I don't remember who I am. I asked everyone, but they would never tell me.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Justin was taking a prisoner out of the dungeon. I wonder who it is. I looked out of my room and was shocked.<p>

"It's a clone of himself!" I said.

Later that day, I was walking through the halls when I bumped into someone.

"Ow!" I looked up and saw, Justin!

"I'm really sorry!" I said helping him up. He looked at me.

"Don't worry. I'm alright." He replied kindly. I stared at him.

"Oh. I'm not Justin. I'm Nega Justin, his good clone." The Toad said.

"R-Really?" I asked. Nega Justin nodded.

The two of us talked for awhile and we became friends.

* * *

><p>That night I layed in my room thinking.<p>

_"I wonder how long I've been here." _I sighed.

_"I wonder who my parents are. Are they alive? Are they dead? ... Did they even want me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Was this chapter rushed? Well, please tell me what you think so far!<strong>


	2. Finding out what Happened

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't good.**

* * *

><p>Iggy's P.O.V:<p>

"Did anyone find her?" I asked my siblings.

"No." They replied. I sighed. We were looking for my daughter. She was kidnapped and she lost her memory. I gave up before, but now I won't stop looking until I find her.

_"Don't worry Tammy. I'll find you."_

* * *

><p>Tammy's P.O.V:<p>

Justin ordered me to clean the kitchen. It took me awhile, but I finished it and went to clean something else.

* * *

><p>Later Nega Justin and I talked. I looked up at him.<p>

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yeah." Nega Justin replied.

"I want to know why I'm here, why I can't remember anything, and who I am. Do you know?" I asked him. Nega Justin closed the door and sat next to me.

"Your name is Tamira Antone Koopa. Your friends and family called you Tammy. A few years ago, your family was fighting Justin and the negas." He started.

"The Negas? Who are they?" I asked. "They are clones of your family, but they act just like Justin." Nega Justin replied.

"Well, while everyone was fighting, Justin stopped them. The nega version of your grandfather took me to the dungeon. I heard that Justin put a spell on you, making you forget your family and who you were." Nega Justin finished.

"Wow." I said. I can't believe Justin did that!

* * *

><p>While I was in my room, I started to think about what Nega Justin told me.<p>

"Mabye I can try to escape!" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	3. Escaping

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Nega Justin and I were cleaning some rooms in the fortress the next day. I was going to tell him about my plan, but there were other servants around us.<p>

* * *

><p>When the other servants left, I walked up to Nega Justin.<p>

"Hey! I came up with a great plan!" I whispered.

"Really? What's that?" He asked. I looked around to see if anyone was around. When I didn't see anybody, I started talking again.

"I'm going to try to escape from here." I said.

"How are you going to do that?" Nega Justin asked me.

"Tonight while everyone's asleep, I'll sneak through the fortress and leave through the enterence." I explained.

"Cool! Can I help you?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied.

* * *

><p>That night, the two of us waited for everyone to fall asleep. When they were finally asleep, Nega Justin and I walked through the halls, trying to wake anyone.<p>

"Let's go this way." I whispered. We walked through another hall when we heard someone talking. We turned around and saw a hammer bro laying down asleep. We sighed and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Soon we finally made it out of the fortress.<p>

"Yes!" I cheered. I looked over at Nega Justin.

"Do you wanna come with me?" I asked.

"No. I'll be alright here." He replied.

"Are you sure? You could finally leave this place." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Nega Justin said. I gave my friend a hug and left.

* * *

><p>I started walking passed Nega Ludwig's Castle. Then I heard a noise. I turned around and saw two Koopas behind me.<p>

"You shouldn't be out here." One of the Koopas said. The other started walking up to me. I backed away.

"N-No! Don't come closer!" I said. I raised my hand and they turned light green and white.

"What's happening?" The Koopas asked. Then a green light shot out of my hands, hitting the Koopas. I wonder hw that happened. Mabye my parents have the same power. I started to think while I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now.<strong>


	4. Finding a way to my Universe

**Here's the new chapter,**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Iggy and everyone else left the castle to find Tammy. They went to look in the Bean Bean Kingdom, but they didn't find her.<p>

"Let's keep looking." Iggy said.

* * *

><p>Tammy's P.O.V:<p>

I started to get tired hours later. I layed by a tree and fell asleep.

The next morning, I got up and walked through the woods, thinking about my family.

"I wish I could remember what they looked like. I just need to find a way out of this universe." I was lost in my thoughts when I heared a noise comming from a bush. I backed away when it jumped in front of me. It was.. a clone of me. Or a Nega version of me. She had the same long green hair, black glasses, and spiked metal cuffs as me, but she wore a black shirt with a purple 'N' in the middle and black pants.

"Hi Tammy." She said evilly.

"Are you the nega version of me?" I asked. The nega nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a way to leave this universe." I replied. Nega Tammy smiled.

"I know how, but I'll only tell you if you can defeat me." Then she started to laugh. While she was laughing, I shot a fire ball at her. The nega fell to the ground. She got up and glared at me.

"I wasn't ready!" Nega Tammy screamed. She ran up to me and hit me, knocking me down. I got up and punched her. Nega Tammy shot a green light at me, but she missed. Then, somehow, she made a rock float into the air. It almost hit me, but I ran. I started running up to the nega and jumped on her head. I looked back at her, she looked tired.

"I *cough* won't give up!" The nega yelled. She shot three fire balls at me, but I dodged them. I started to think.

_"How did she make the rock float into the air? I wonder if I have that same power." _I looked for another rock. There was one by a tree. I looked at it and concentrated. Then, the rock finally floated into the air and hit the evil nega. Nega Tammy fell to the ground. I walked up to the nega.

"Now tell me how to leave here." I said. The nega coughed again and looked at me.

"Fine." She whispered something to me. I smiled.

"Thanks Nega!" I claps my hands together. Green light started shining. Then I disappeared.

* * *

><p>Iggy's P.O.V:<p>

We went back to Ludwig's castle to rest. We still haven't found my daughter. I want to give up, but I can't.

"Don't worry dad. We'll find Tammy again." Frankie, my youngest son said.

* * *

><p><strong>I was rushing when I made this. How was it?<strong>


	5. Getting help

**Sorry this took so long. I had writer's block. I hate when that happens!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs! Blake Koopa belongs to Manyface-blake from DeviantArt.**

* * *

><p>Iggy sighed.<p>

"How are we gonna find Tammy?" He wondered. Iggy started to think. Then he smiled.

"I know who can find her."

* * *

><p>Tammy's P.O.V:<p>

I opened my eyes and looked around. I guess this is the place. I started to walk around. There was nothing that looked familiar to me. There were only trees and bushes.

"Hmm. I guess I'll go this way."

_"Hehehe. There she is."_

* * *

><p>I feel like I'm... being watched. I heard something behind me, but I didn't see anyone.<p>

"Hello...?" I sighed. This feeling won't go away. I started to walk again when some of Justin's minions jumped infront of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Justin wants you back at the fortress!" One of the Koopas said.

"We saw you leaving the fortress. He told us to find you."Another Koopa said.

"I'm not going back there!" I screamed. I tried to run, but one of them grabbed me. I scratched his arm and he let go of me. One of the Koopas pushed me into a tree.

"Ow.."

"Hey!" I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw another Koopa running over to them. Who is he?

* * *

><p>The Koopas ran away a few minutes later. I looked over at the Koopa that was fighting them. He walked over to me and helped me up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I would've added more, but I was getting tired. Well, I hope ya liked it.<strong>


	6. Blake helps Tammy

**Sorry this took awhile. I had writer's block. Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Blake Koopa belongs to Manyface-blake on deviantart. Koopas belong to ****Nintendo!**

* * *

><p>Tammy's P.O.V:<p>

We started to walk for awhile. I found out that this Koopa is my uncle, Blake. He's married to my aunt Wendy. While we walked, he told me more things about my family.

* * *

><p>Blake's P.O.V:<p>

Two hours have passed. We're getting close to the Koopa Kingdom. Some of Justin's minions were trying to take Tammy away, but we defeated them. I looked over at Tammy.

"Tammy, are you alright?" I asked.

"This whole time...I thought my parents didn't want me and gave me to that Toad. But they were really looking for me." She said.

"Why wouldn't they look for you? They're worried about you." I replied. She sighed and we kept walking.

* * *

><p>Justin's P.O.V:<p>

Why do I have such stupid minions? They can't do a single thing right!

"Justin!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Jade.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Iggy's daughter. She's getting help from that ninja." Jade replied.

"What?" I yelled. I hate those Koopas! I sighed and started to think of a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this was good enough. Well, I hope you all liked it!<strong>


	7. Tammy Returns

**Man, it's been awhile since I've made another chapter. I hate writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

Justin's P.O.V:

"Hurry up you idiots! We need to get to the Koopa Kingdom now!" I watched as my minions walked out of the fortress.

_"I need smarter minions"_

* * *

><p>Tammy's P.O.V:<p>

I saw a castle behind some trees. I guess this is the place. We walked up to the doors and the guards let us in. I started to think while we walked.

"Are you ready to see everyone?" Uncle Blake asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I heard some voices coming from behind a door. He opened it and we walked inside. There were alot of people in there.

"Tammy!" Three kids ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged them back.

"Hi...Who are they?" I asked.

"That's your brother Frankie and your cousins Brittney and Michael." Uncle Blake said.

"Oh." I looked up and saw a Koopa with green hair staring at me. I walked up to him.

"Hi Tammy." He said. I stared at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your father." He said, smiling. I looked at him again.

_"I do look like him." _I thought. We were silent. Then I hugged him.

"We missed you Tammy." He said. Then there was an explosion. We turned around to find Justin with his minions.

"Tammy, why did you run away from us?" Justin asked.

"Why would I stay with you at your stupid fortress and be your slave?" I said.

"Why are you here?" My mother asked.

"I'm getting my slave back."

"No! You're not taking her again!" My dad said. Justin walked up to me.

"Don't come any closer." My hands started to turn green and white.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked. I shot a light green light at him. One of his minions caught him. Frankie ran up to a minion and did the same. The nega version of Frankie ran up to him and knocked him down. I helped him up and watched him beat up the nega. Nega Frankie ran away crying. Soon most of Justin's minions were defeated. A few ran back to the fortress. Dad kicked the last one out of the castle. Justin was the last one standing.

"You ready to give up?" I asked him.

"I'll never give up!" Justin ran up to us. My dad grabbed him and threw him. Justin got up a few moments later and ran up to us again. I looked over at Uncle Blake. He was carrying a Katana.

_"Is he going to..?" _I saw him running up to Justin. The kids covered their eyes, except for Frankie. Justin's eyes were wide.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Uncle Blake got closer to Justin. Before Justin could run away, Uncle Blake cut off his head. Then his body fell to the ground.

"Blake Koopa wins! Fatality!" Frankie said.

"He's dead..." I said, shocked.

"Yeah." Dad said. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"I finally left his clutches. I've looked for you for days." I smiled. "Now I finally found you!"

* * *

><p>Back at Justin's fortress, Jade found out that Justin was killed. She ran into the lab and looked for the things she needed.<p>

"They killed him..." She started pouring some chemicals into a bowl. She started to laugh.

"They think he's gone forever. He'll be back! He'll always come back! Hahahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>The End?<strong>

**I hope you all liked the story!**


End file.
